Living With An Otaku
by IcyCold
Summary: It's not everyday to see a girl with a crazy family that includes an anime loving mother, a science professor father, and an annoying brother that could be sometimes nice. School is enough for Lenka Kagan, now she has to deal with her crush and her crazy family. Could she possibly live through her freshman year without her family poking into her business? Answer: No.


**Hi guys, It's Mikan here, I'm terribly sorry for deleting Pet Me Human, but I seriously have no idea what to write! So since I have deleted that, I decide to start all over again and start with this new story, I'll try my best to update as much as I can! By the way, I update every Sunday or Monday, let's just see what's going to happen! But for now, please enjoy "My Otaku Mother"**

**-Mikan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vocaloids but me, myself, and I!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - My Family**

**Lenka's POV**

It wasn't fun to cooperate with your family, especially with your siblings. All of my classmates have trouble with their siblings, but me? I actually cooperate really well with my brother. But I must have trouble with at least one of my family members right? That's right, I have serious problems with my parents.

You see, my parents are the weirdest parents I have ever met, first of all, my mother is a designer, but she is an otaku. What's bad with that you asked? Oh, everything is bad, from dressing me up in weird clothes to watching anime in the middle of the night. My dad is a different story, he is a science professor at Crypton University.

Oh, he's a great father, excluding him teaching me science from physics to chemistry, I can't even stand him looking at me! Still, I'm wondering how these two even get together, heck, how do these two even like each other?!

"I love your bow today Lenka, did your mom did that again?" A quiet voice chanted and sat down next to me, I turn my head around to face my friend a cute bluenette with short aqua blue hair and electric blue eyes and smile at her. Kaiko, that's her name, she's the sweetest girl I have ever met in my life, guess it's pretty hard to find such a friend in America huh?

"Yeah, mom's at the dress up spree again" I sighed and adjusted the big white bow that's similar to her's when she was a freshman like I am right now. Kaiko stretch out her am to brush my long blonde ponytail and sighed at it's softness, mom said I look like dad, while Oliver looks like her. Well, Oliver does have messy hair that matches mom's before she was married.

My mother is Japanese while dad is American**(1)**, Well, school life is pretty hard without people commenting on my culture and lifestyles. I feel really bad for mom, she haven't been back to Japan for a long time, and yet, she's trying her best to get used to the American way of living, but dad still let her continue her everyday routine back in Japan and her habit of using chopsticks other than forks.

"Your hair is just beautiful, it's different when you have Asian blood flowing in your veins huh?" Kaiko joked and softly stroke my hair and I sighed. You see what I meant? But then again, it's not entirely her fault, not much people knows about my family issues. Once the recess bell ranged again, students came running into their classrooms and pack their bags ready to leave to their last class of the day.

Gym. that's my last class, Kaiko waved good bye to me and head to language arts. Standing up, I smooth my navy blue sweater getting the wrinkles out and grab my bag heading for the gymnasium. Luckily I wore work out pants today unlike the my poor classmates that have to change in the locker room.

"I see you are smart today Lenka, at least you know not to wear skirts like those other girls" A snicker behind me caused me to turn around and face the familiar teal hair boy Mikuo whose flicking the bow that sat on top of my ponytail. Sighing, I reach out to take off the bow and shove it in my bag. Mom just don't understand, I'm no anime character, putting a bow on my head doesn't just makes me cute!

"Oh you know I'm no girly girl even though I do wear skirts couple of times" I laugh and punch him in the arm lightly and Mikuo just pat my head giving me the sign that I'm small. Yes I'm tiny, but he doesn't have to keep signaling me again and again. Mikuo is my best guy friend, but people always ship us together which I could never understand in my life.

"But then again with that mother of yours, you can never get out of a girly girl's life" He laughed and ruffled my hair and run away to the circle the gym teacher made before I went over to punch him in the guts. He gave me a daring look and I glared back at him knowing the gym teacher hates me and would do anything to fail me.

"Kagan**(2)**! Get in the circle right now before I force you to!" The teacher yelled and glared at me while I rolled my eyes at him, of course he didn't see it. I took off my navy blue sweater to reveal my yellow shirt and white tank top under it. Forcing a smile on my face, I walk over to the circle and listen to the orders the gym teacher has for us.

"Today we will do some warm ups and then the game of dodgeball, girls on one team and the boys on the other, did I make myself clear?" He roared through his loud throat to the whole class even though I'm pretty sure he said it to me and myself. I don't get why he hates me so much, sure I'm not athletic, so are the rest of the girls in the class except for some girls though.

The class did some quick stretches and a lap around the huge gymnasium while the teacher blew his whistle signalling us to make two teams ready for the game of dodgeball. He quickly set up eight balls in the middle and jogged away to his chair and blew his whistle again letting us know the game has begun.

Boys quickly run toward the balls and throw toward the girls while they yell and swiftly dodged the balls. I grabbed on of the balls that's right next to me and threw it at a random boy, surprisingly, it was the right aim. The boy was out and mutter some words under his breathe.

"Get her!" A red hair boy called out a grab a nearby dodgeball throwing it at me with full force. I panicked but I quickly bend over letting the ball hit the girl behind me right in the face… oops, hehe.

The game went on for a half an hour and most of the girls in my team were completely wiped out only leaving me and two boys which one of them is Mikuo. The other one is the red head which I think his name is Akaito.

"You survived huh? I thought this game would be as easy as every other game right Mikuo?" He smirked and held a ball in his large firm hands while Mikuo has a straight stern face looking at me.

"Be careful Akaito, Lenka is different" He said giving me the challenging eye making me laugh inside and grab a ball ready to aim at any of them. Akaito just laughed and raise his eyebrows at Mikuo putting the ball under his arm.

"Her? Oh she's just another wea- Ow!" He screamed when I throw the ball into his face and cut off his sentence. Man, it felt pretty good to get revenge on somebody you hated huh?

"Next time remember to accept people's advices!" I laughed and turned to Mikuo whose standing there stiff and still with his ball in hand. If I can catch the ball, then he's out, meaning I won. If only I could catch the ball, let's just let fate decide.

"It's only you and me now Lenka" Mikuo smirked and I glared at him giving him the signal to throw the ball at me. I can see he used all his force to throw the dodgeball and I reached my hands up ready to catch it. The ball gets closer, and closer, until it gets so close I started to panic. What if I didn't catch it?

A huge amount of pain hits my shoulder and I looked at it with fear, the ball Mikuo has thrown hit me on the shoulder. That's it, game's over. I fell to the gym floor and look up at Mikuo with shock. He gave me tthe eye of apologize and then a small forced smile. The familiar whistle was blown once again and then the teacher's loud voice.

"Okay! Class is over, good job Mikuo and practice on your skills Lenka" He snarled at me and shoot Mikuo a warm smile. I watch as Mikuo gave me a small smile and walk over to pick me up.

"Sorry about that Lenka" He said softly and I laugh patting his shoulder and give him a forced smile before mummering a great job.

"Oh you're lucky I'm not telling Kaiko, she's gonna hate you forever!" I laugh and watch his smile turned into a frown and gave me a begging eye. Even though people ship me with him, I do know Mikuo only have eyes for the sweet and loving Kaiko. These two are perfect for each other, a teal haired boy and a blue haired girl.

What makes it worst? Oh yes, Mikuo is a pretty popular guy, girls crushed on him, but don't expect him to be a popular guy, because he hang out with me, the antisocial girl that sits in the far corner by the walls.

"Come on, put on your sweater and head home now" He said giving me my navy blue sweater which I quickly slid into them and let my blonde head pop out of the the little opening and sighed. Grabbing my bag on the yellow painted wood bleachers, I hurry to my lockers while Mikuo stayed in the gym waiting for other people some. The game of basketballs are coming up in a few months, and Mikuo is the best player in the team yet. He urged me to join saying I'm pretty good in basketball, but I refuse knowing dad wouldn't let me waste my time on a national game of basketball.

"Volleyball?" Kaiko asked spinning the combination on her locker which is right next to mine and smiled at me. I watch her electric blue eyes study the sweat rolling down my forehead which I quickly wipe it away with my arm.

"Dodgeball" I replied right away and Kaiko made a little whince.

"Right" She said going back to opening her locker door. "Must be tough huh?" She asked putting her huge binder and grab a few notebooks out and stuffing them into her bag. Kaiko knew about the gym teacher, she knew how tough he is to me and me only. I'm not surprised that no one has standed up for me yet. Everyone expected me to be smart, since I have a professor as my father and a designer as a mother. I'm not as smart as Oliver, he is on top of his class for a seventh grader.

Dad adores Oliver, mainly because Oliver is a boy and he usually studies much unlike me who listens to music and follows mom's step, except for loving anime and obsessed with cute stuff, okay I may be racist right now.

"Not really" I said zipping my bag and hung them over my shoulder watching Kaiko zip her bag and close her locker putting on her beautiful clean white bag. "But I did lose to Mikuo though, that bastard" I laughed and see Kaiko giggle to my words. We walked to the main door of Yamaha High but Kaiko stopped right at the gym door leaving me look at her in wonder.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Kaiko gave me a small smile shaking her head.

"Oh nothing" She said looking at her feet and I look at her shoulder. I just realize a bag hung over her shoulder and it seems to be clothes. "I just want to sign up for cheerleaders for the national game that's coming up soon" She hung her head and I notice a small hint of blush appeared on her cheeks. Signing up? More like seeing someone.

"Well" I said hesitating to open my mouth. Kaiko never liked being noticed in public, why cheerleading now? "Good luck" I gave her a smile and she look up at me and gave me a warm smile before hugging me and going into the gymnasium. Guess I'm walking home alone now, just wait and see what happens when I'm home then.

* * *

The walk back home was boring and lonely, cars zooming past me and I see groups of teenagers huddle against each other chattering while they walk. It seems like everyone was with one another, except me. This is basically Valentines all over again! As soon as I arrived by my block, I quickly scanned my eyes around hoping to see a cream painted house with a hint of white to the patterns along with a large gentle black tiled roof. There it is, my house in the middle of our block. Even though the house look pretty quiet on the outside, trust me, it's pretty noisy in the inside.

I took out my keys from my bag and put them in the lock unlocking the doorknob. As soon as I open the door, a loud noise came booming into my ear making my force my hands to my ears hoping the noise would stop. What could the noise possibly be you ask? Oh, with a mother of mine, it could only be one thing…

"Kiss kiss fall in love!" A woman screamed in my house making me growl and slam the door shut hoping no one in the neighborhood can hear my mom's screaming. I stomp into the living room and see my mom sitting on the couch singing to an anime I think she called "Ouran High School Host Club". Oliver is sitting in the dining room with his earphones on humming to a random while doing his homework.

My mom's name is Rin Kagamine and like I told you, she's Japanese, but ever since she married dad, mom decided to come to America and settle in. Mom would try her best to speak English and not speak Japanese at all, except when she's watching anime of course. Even though my mom is in her early 30s, she just won't give up her love for anime which I really don't understand.

"Mom!" I called grabbing her attention and she paused the television and turn to me, her striking blue eyes looking at me with a smile on her face. Mom has blonde hair and blue eyes, which I could never understand why. She's Asian, I expected her to have brown hair and brown eyes, but then again, Kaiko has blue hair, I guess blonde hair is pretty normal in America. Unlike when she was in high school, she used to have shoulder length blonde hair and her famous big white bow that sits on top of her head. But instead, she have her silky blonde hair up to her elbow which she ties it in a low side ponytail that falls freely on her shoulder.

"Can you at least lower down the sound of the television?" I begged and swiftly take the remote control from the coffee table and turn the volume down and hand it back to her in her hands. Mom giggled and slide over to the couch and pull me down letting me sit right next to her. People say she doesn't look old, heck, she looks like she's in her mid 20s for gods sake! But she still have that warm smile in her eyes that every mom has stored for their children.

"Oh Lenka, you looked just like your father" She smiled and brush my ponytail bringing me into a hug making me hug her back laughing as we fall onto the couch. She still has the sweet Japanese accent to her voice, that same accent that cooes me when I was still a little bundle of joy.

"Tell me a story" I said in her hug as she smooths my long blonde hair and plays it in her warm hands tying knots to her slim fingers.

"Don't you have homework to finish?" She asked giving me the stern look dad would always give me and I gave her a pout in return.

"That can wait" I groan and gane my mom a little squeeze in return of her comfort. "I just want some story telling" Mom frowned and tap her chin giving me an uncertain look.

"Alright then, but don't come to me when your dad knows about it" I smiled and call Oliver over with a loud scream of "Oliver!" and he came right running in. Oliver loves mom's stories, especially when it's about dad, but of course I would always like the parts when dad and mom were dating. I gave Oliver the look and he knew the look right away and sat on the other side of the couch with mom.

"So what does the monkeys want to hear this time?" Mom asked giving my cheek and little pinch before pinching Oliver's cheek making him groan in frustration. Of course I know what I'm planning for, if dad decides to get mad at me this time, I'm using this story against him.

"Can I hear one when dad was embarrassed?" I asked and Oliver quickly nod his head quickly. I can see his eyes gleaming with excitement while mom just laugh and nod her head.

"Sure my little monkeys, I got one just for you. Well, let's see. It all happens when we were in Japan, your dad was a new student at my school…"

* * *

**Rin's POV(Her story)**

In a small city of Kyoto, there is a group of five teenagers in freshman walking in a temple for a little visit. One of them is of course me along with Miku, Kaito, Luka, and Len. Len Kagan was the new student in school, surprisingly, he was a fluent Japanese speaker which surprised all of my classmates for sure.

"Ahh the sakura flowers is beautiful!" Len yelled and reach his hands out of the temple to grab one of the sakura petals that's falling. I giggled and continue chatting my Miku and Luka while also hearing what Kaito is telling Len.

"You do know that's not a sakura flower right?" Kaito suddenly asked and Len turned to him in curiosity. By the time Len have collected a few sakura flowers, we were already at the big red bridge that connects the temple to another temple that's bigger and surrounded by trees. I look down into the pond beneath the bridge and see little fish swimming around making me smile warmly.

"They're not? I'm pretty sure they are" Len said picking up a flower and examine it closely before looking up to Kaito again with suspicion. Miku giggled and whispered in my ear "There he goes again" followed by Luka's rolling eyes.

"Oh no, that's a plum flower, haven't you heard about the new facts scientists just discover in plum flowers?" Kaito asked giving Len a scared yet stern look making the group stop on the middle of the bridge. Luckily there isn't any people in this region of the tour so the bridge was quite with the sweet chirps of the birds.

"N-New facts? How come I never knew?" Len stuttered and I can see Kaito's eyes glimmer with tease and fun. I sighed and was about to stop Kaito that is until Miku held me back giving me a shook of head. I groaned and Miku winked at me before ruffling my big white bow making me laugh too.

"Oh, it's not really a new fact, most of the Japanese knew anyways. But there is a kind of bug that lives in plum flowers" Kaito warned and look in Len dead in the eyes. Luka laughed and tried to pull Kaito away but he wouldn't budge.

"O-Of course! There will be some kind of bug living in a flower right?" Len shouted and I swear I can see cold sweat dripping down his forehead. A soft breeze of wind blew over making his little ponytail dance with the wind.

"Oh no Len, you must have been mistaken" Kaito said again and Len gulped, this is seriously hard to keep my laughter in. "This is no normal bug Len, this is a dangerous bug"

"Kaito! You're scaring the poor boy's mind out!" Luka scolded and tried to pull Kaito back but he still wouldn't budge.

"Dangerous bug?" Len's voice started to get curious, like if he's excited to know what kind of 'bug' it is that lives in this so call 'plum flower'.

"Oh poor Len. This bug is literally a flesh eating bacteria! As soon as you picked up this dreaded flower, the bug would start eating you right away…. and soon…." I can see Len's face getting closer and his sky blue eyes getting darker every second. "And… BOO!" Kaito screamed in Len's face making Ln screamed and fall into the pond beneath the bridge. Kaito kept on laughing as he pointed at Len in the water.

"Len!" I screamed and look out of the bridge seeing his head pop out of the water searching desperating for oxygen. He look up at me and gave me smile before bursting into laughter making my eyebrows go up.

"Is he finally going crazy?" Miku asked walking next to me and stare into the water. In the end, there was a fish inside Lens fish that seems to be tickling him. Oh what a manly man he is…

* * *

**Lenka's POV**

"Wait, so there is a flesh eating bug inside of dad right now?!" Oliver asked with horror and sat up on the couch. Mom giggled and shook her head.

"Oh no, your uncle Kaito was just kidding. It was just a normal sakura" She said and laughed making me laugh along with her. Soon enough, the house door was opened and a light manly voice was heard in the house.

"I'm home Rin" Dad's voice boomed in the house and he looked inside the living room seeing us all huddle together. "What's happening?" He asked in suspicion and look at the television screen.

"Oh nothing, just telling the kids some stories"

"Telling stories without me? Oh you're going to get it!" He laughed and jump onto the big couch giving us hugs and kisses on the cheek, but of course saving the kiss on the lips for mom. Whenever the girls in my school saw dad, the first thing they would say is that he is hot. I just don't get it, dad has sparkly blue eyes and blonde hair that falls right below him shoulders that he ties in a ponytail. There are no mustache on his face, dad said he hates facial hair on his face, his long blonde hair is enough for him.

"So kids, did you finish your homework?" He asked and made himself comfortable with mom under his arm. Oliver and I looked at each other with terror wrote on our face.

"N-No" Oliver said and I can feel dad's glare boring into us.

"What?! How many times do I have to tell you that homework before fun?" Dad yelled while mom tries her best to pull dad back from approaching us.

"Oh come Len, we were just telling stories" She said calmly and Dad rolled his eyes before going back to scolding at us all over again. Of course I have my plan in prepare. Operation payback? Yup, I'm ready!

"So dad" I said calmly with a smirk on my face and a snicker came out of Oliver's lips while dad looked at us with confusion.

"What is it now Lenka?"

"Oh no, just wondering what happened to you when you picked up the 'plum flower bugs'?" My smirk increases and I can see dad's eyes grew larger. A hint of blush came to his cheeks and a scream was heard in the house.

"Rin! I thought I told you not to tell them that!" Dad yelled and mom giggled sticking her tongue out at him. Yup, my family is just perfect. For the whole day, the family just stayed together telling our interesting stories.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(1): I think it's gonna be fun if I put Rin as Japanese while Len is American, please don't mind guys!**

**(2): I tried researching for some American last names, and Kagan is the closest one that is close to Kagamine, please don't judge me guys.**

* * *

**So thank you guys for reading this, I'll be very grateful if you guys can review, ahh, I'm so selfish! So I tried to update as much as I can, but sadly I can only once a week or two times a week if I'm lucky! Tell me if you guys want a spoiler alerts from now on!**

**-Mikan**

* * *

_**Question Of The Chapter!**_

_**Question: If you can be any vocaloid of your choice for a day, what would you do?**_

_**My Answer: If I can be any vocaloid, I would want to be Kaito or Neru. If I'm Kaito, I can have all the ice cream I want! If I'm Neru, I can go on my phone anytime I want, sigh, best day of my life~**_


End file.
